LOVE NEVER DIES
by nk1991
Summary: Amelia Jacobson is an 18 year old orphan. Cousin to Caroline Forbes, how is her life about to change as she happens to be moving to Mystic Falls... Will she even make it there? will Amelia be able to mend her broken heart by find love in the most unlikely of places and in the most confusing of times.
1. Chapter 1

I was driving down route 12 to my new home; I was going to live in a little town called Mystic Falls. It sounded sweet and cute and safe.

My name is Amelia Jacobson I am 18 years old, I have long dark brown wavy hair that rests just above my bottom when it's down. I'm about 5 foot 10 in height like my mother. And I have the brightest blue eyes that people joke that they are almost supernatural with how blue they are, though I have a calm and caring personality and can be brutal and scary when pushed way to far...people say that that coz of my father. I just finished my final year of high school and am currently taking a year of before college to take time for myself, get a job maybe. I might even start to express my artistic skills in my drawing again. I'm moving in with My cousin Caroline and her Mom Elizabeth which happens to be my mother Diane's younger sister. I haven't seen my aunt Liz in years though Caroline has been coming down to Havenshire whenever she can to have girl time and to take me shopping and to just catch up on me.

I hope that this new town will help me to move on with my life. It's sad the turn of events that got me here.

_**2 years and 3 months ago **_

_It was October 31__st__… On Halloween which also happened to be my 16__th__ birthday. I and my friends decided to go out to have some fun. There was this little pub just outside Havenshire that we usually sneak of to. Me, being the more responsible one decided not to drink so I was the driver._

_"Amelia.. Its your birthday you cant be expected to drive on your birthday. Ill drive so u can have a little fun". my friend Maddy said as we pulled up at the lost souls pub. I turned and gave my Maddy a small smile. _

_"you and I both no that I cant handle my drinking... so ill settle for drink way to much on my next birthday ok. someone needs to drive us home and lets face it you will definitely drink" I said as I smirked in at the grumpy look on her face. "don't worry so much Maddy, I'm still going to have fun" I smirked at her and got out of the car with the rest of our friends. _

_After our night out it was about 2:30 am and I made my way to dropping my friend's home. After saying goodbye to my friends and practically carrying a really drunk Maddy through the house to her bedroom. I pulled up into the driveway of my house. I'm the eldest of 3 siblings and my parents. I have 2 twin younger brothers named Matthew and Christopher and my parents Richard and Diane Jacobson. I began walking up my driveway when I felt someone watching me. I couldn't explain the overwhelming feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew someone was there but I just couldn't see them. I began to quicken my pace when I noticed the front door open; it was unnaturally quiet as I approached the door. I gently push I open and walked in…_

"_Mom… Dad… Matty… Chris?" I called out in a quiet whisper. That feeling in my stomach grew stronger and stronger. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen it sounded like struggling. I quickened my pace down the hallway. "Dad"._

_I opened the door and stopped in my tracks, horrified by the scene in front of me. I couldn't breathe, I felt like the air had literally escaped from my lunges. There on the kitchen floor was my mother covered in blood and torn to pieces, My father was sitting at the kitchen table dead with his blood splattered all over the floor. I looked around and could find the twins. Tears were bursting from my eyes and I could control them. I ran up the staircase to the twins room and opened the door to find the same thing, only the were both suspended up in the air with what looked to be bite marks all over their bodies. _

_I screamed. _

_I ran downstairs and back into the kitchen to grab the phone. I picked it up and dialled 911._

"_911 what is your emergency?" I heard a woman say on the other end of the line._

"_m…m…my family…there dead….I came home and t…th…there dead" I cried into the phone to the woman._

_**Present time**_

The night of my family's death has haunted me since that night. If it wasn't for my cousin Caroline and her mother Elizabeth (my mother's sister), I would've been left to fend for myself. It took a lot of convincing on my part to stay in Havenshire, my hometown for the next 2 years but I really wanted to finish high school there before moving to Mystic Falls with my aunt and cousin.

I actually wanted to surprise them so they have no clue I'm coming, Caroline will be ecstatic…I've missed her so much, us being the only girls we usually stuck together, she would always sit down with me when we would meet up on school breaks and watch me draw or paint in an open field, I never knew why she loved to watch, she would just simply say that it is very calming. Caroline and I were more like sister, we understood each other. She told me about her secret about being a vampire and how she was turned. She even told me about bonnie one of our other close friends being a witch now and Elena being the Petrova doppelganger, not to mention the infamous Salvatore brothers.

I simply said my goodbyes to my friends… made one last stop at the cemetery to see my family then got in my car and left. I was about an hour out of Mystic Falls when I felt that some feeling in the pit of my stomach only this time it wasn't only that feeling.

Slowly my head started to spin and I felt a strong tug in my heart. I began to panic. "What going on? What's happening?" I started to spell grass and woods; the world around me was turning into a giant blur. That's when I noticed that I could no longer feel my car around me but the feeling of grass beneath my feet. When the world finally stopped spinning I began to focus on the area around me. But it was short lived as my body began to shut down from shock. Everything went black as I fell to the floor.

**Where do you this Amelia has vanished too?**


	2. Chapter 2- a new time-

The first thing I noticed were the sounds of birds chirping away in the distance and the smell of fresh pines and other plants filled my senses making me feel like I was in a beautiful forest surrounded by trees…

"Hang on", I said as I began to open my eyes slowly. I did not expect to find what I saw before me, for as I opened my eyes I was met with trees, and a lot of them. They were tall and seemed to stretch way up into the sky. I felt grass beneath my feet.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself as I examined my surroundings. I tried to recall the events that brought me to this place, but the last thing I could even recall was driving in my car to Mystic Falls and wind… lots of winds, and then everything went black. I tried to remain calm, going into to shock or having a panic attack is not going to help me in this situation. I needed to find people, and then I'll be able to find out where I am and maybe call someone to come and get me.

"Why am I the one who always get stuck in these bloody situations?" I said to myself. I made my way up on my feet and began to walk in a direction not having any clue if this was the right way or not, hoping ill find people. After walking for what felt like about an hour I began to notice certain difference. The air was so clean and fresh like it has not seen pollution at all, and there where a hell of a lot more animals and trees than I remember, especially in Virginia.

_That's if I'm even in Virginia_ I thought to myself.

I made my way through the forest surprising a peace, who would've thought being stuck in a place not knowing where you are would make you feel safe. It was then that I heard the sounds of faint voices in the distance. I felt relief wash over me, I had been walking for almost half the day and I'm really hungry and extremely thirsty, and actually feeling a little faint. I quickened my pace through the forest and that's when I saw them. 3 figures in the distance all gathered by a large lake that was accompanied by a magnificent waterfall.

"Hello" I yelled in their direction hoping to get their attention. The sun felt like lava on my skin now, it was too hot and my body was starting to go through shock. I saw the three figures turn towards my voice and that's when I noticed that it was a woman and two younger men by the lake. They began to make their way over to me as my head started to feel dizzy, I dropped to the floor in a sitting position the next thing I need was to fall and get a concussion. The closer the strangers came the more I noticed how strange they looked.

The woman was dressed in a long loose fitted pale blue dress the stopped just up the ground which reminded me of something from the Viking era from my history class in high school. She wore her long blonde hair in a braid that loosely wrapped around her left shoulder, she looked to be about 40 years old and was also pregnant, about 5-6 months I'm guessing. Then I paid my attention to the two younger men accompanying her. One looked to be about 21 years of age he had long brown hair that rested on his shoulders much like the other man and the other looked to be about 18 years of age like myself both wore a leather type jacket and pants and had their chest exposed, they too looked to be from another time. The elder man was attractive but not as attractive as the younger one, I felt a blush work its way to my cheeks as I noticed that the younger man saw that I was checking him out, I quickly looked away and focussed on the woman.

Once they were within a few metres away the woman approached me with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you okay my child, you look like you with fall into a short sleep at any moment?" the woman spoken to me with concern evident in her voice, she had a strong British accents. I looked up at her and took notice of the worry in her eyes.

I gave her a small smiled "I'm not sure, I've been walking through these forests for almost half the day not knowing where I am or how I came to be here. I haven't had anything to eat or drink all day", I answered her honestly.

Concern and worry filled her voice as she replied back. "Nothing to eat or drink all day… in this heat? Child that is not good at all, I'll see to it that you are fed and have had something to drink. You may accompany my family and me at our fire to break bread and eat" she said to me. The way they spoke was so different. I couldn't help but ask them where I was.

"May I ask as to where I am?" I asked her.

"Yes child you are just north of the village here below the high mountains, up there resides a wolf village. Does that help you child?" she told me more calmly and with less worry and more relief in her voice.

"Yes, umm can I ask what year this is, I haven't seen people in I cannot remember how long?" I asked hoping not to sound suspisous. The woman frowned at me but soon answered.

"Yes it is the year 983 my dear" she replied with concern. "What is your name child?" she asked me. WHAT! 983 that's impossible how can I be in a different time? I had to composed myself and answer this woman.

"My name is Amelia. Amelia Jacobson I'm 18 years old." I replied to her in shock. She nodded her head in understanding.

"My name is Esther Mikaelson, and these are my elder sons Finn who is 21, and, Elijah who is 18 years old. I have 3 other children as well, and a husband who should be back from his hunt now. His name is Mikael. Come! You may stay with us tonight." She said and held out her hand to me. I glanced at her outstretched hand then stole a chance at the younger man Elijah; he gave me a kind smile and nodded his head in understanding. I smiled back then glanced at Esther again and took her hand which helped me to my feet.

But I got up to quickly and felt the dizziness overcome me again, though this time I felt strong hands at my waist supporting me. I opened my eyes and found myself only centimetres away from Elijah. "Are you okay Amelia? Hear ill carry up to the village, you have been travelling quiet far today" I didn't even have time to reply as he hoisted me up into his arms like I weighed absolutely nothing and began walking in the direction of the village. I leaned my head in his shoulder rested my head in the crook of his neck and began to shut my eyes again.

"Thankyou" I whispered before darkness claimed me again.


	3. Chapter 3 -Meeting the Mikaelsons-

For the second time today I woke up not knowing where I was. My head was absolutely killing me and my stomach was hurting so bad because of lack of food. Not to mention that it looks like I've been lying in a stack of hay. I had hoped that when I would wake up again I'd be back in my car driving to Mystic Falls and pretending that this was all just a big nightmare, but, no I guess not. Looks like I'm stuck here for a while. But where is here? I can't possibly be stuck in the time of the Vikings? That would be absurd wouldn't it?

I heard some soft whispering coming from the other room so I slowly sat up hold my throbbing head in my hands.

"Hello!" I not so much yelled but rather spoke loudly into the air, "anyone there?" I heard the rustling of feet as they started to approach the room I was in, the door opened to reveal the woman I saw previously (Esther I think her name was) and I little girl no more than 7 years old. She had long blonde hair (blonder than Esther's) that rested at her lower waist and bright blue eyes that fit onto her little chubby face. She was a little beauty though now she seems quite shy. I smiled softly at her.

"Hello Amelia, I trust you rested well, you fell into a short sleep when I and my sons found you in the woods early this morning. My son Elijah carried you to our home. You have been asleep for most of the day we were starting to worry. The sun has set and it's almost time for supper. My husband and our sons should be home soon with their hunt. Come you may borrow one of my dresses" she said as she held her hand out to me.

"Have I really been asleep for most of the day?" I asked slowly getting up off the ground and exiting the room with her.

"Yes unfortunately, you must be starving at this point. Oh this is my daughter Rebekah she is a little shy, but very lively once she opens up. Rebekah say hello" Esther said to the little girl as we made our way through the house to Esther's room.

"Hello Amelia" Rebekah said shyly as Esther handed me one of her dresses. I smiled at the little girl.

"Hello Rebekah, my friend used to call me Mia. If you like you may call me that. Would you like to be my friend" I said to her with a grin. She broke out into a giant grin and hugged my left leg.

"Yes, thankyou Mia, since we are friends you can call me Bekah. Mother and father call me Rebekah, so does Elijah but everyone else call me Bekah" she said to me already feeling quite at home.

"Okay I will call you Bekah" I said to her then looked up to see Esther smiling at the two of us interacting.

"You are rather good with children; Rebekah doesn't take to people very easily. She gets that from her father, there aren't that many women in this house, I'm hoping to have another daughter, though a son would still be nice." she said to me as she handed me a beautiful light blue dress. "Here put this dress on it looks like it'll fit you. You look to be about my size when I'm not with child" she said to me witch a smirk.

I gladly took off my dirty 21st century clothes and put on the dress. Once it was on Esther helped me with the tie ups in the back. We then made our way to where the kitchen area was which mainly consisted with just a large metal type cauldron. I looked very witchy to me, which was actually all set out outside. Luckily for us it was warm weather this time of year so it wasn't freezing outside.

I heard laughter coming from behind us after about another 30 minutes helping Esther prepare dinner while Rebekah played with a few wooden toys on the ground. I turned around and was met with the same handsome face as before…. Elijah I think his name was. Then Finn made his way over along with two other little boys, and in the distance I saw a not so pleasant looking man walking towards us who seemed to be carrying a large deer on his shoulders.

"Hello Amelia" Elijah said as he lifted up my right hand and kiss it. I blushed scarlet. "I hope you are feeling better?" I grinned at me as he saw my obvious blush. Who wouldn't have seen it? On the corner of my eye a saw a huge smile on Esther's face. Yep… she saw our interaction and my blush.

"I'm feeling a lot better now Elijah, thank you for asking. Did you have fun hunting?" I asked blushing again with a small smile on my face.

"Yes I did. I and my brothers all help our father catch a deer. Now we can have a feast." He said with I huge smile on his face, this hole time both of us not noticing we were still holding hands. I realized and blushed again then realised my hands from his. I looked over to Esther who was standing next to that scary looking man. Esther looked excited about something as she watched us, the man looked somewhat happy but still too proud to show it.

"Amelia. This is my husband Mikael. I have already explained to him that you'll be staying with our family while you were asleep" she said to me. I looked over at /Mikael and smiled hoping to soften his penetrating gaze. It worked. He gave me a small smile.

"Lovely to meet you Amelia, My wife seems to have already taken a liking to you as has my son Elijah. I trust you make yourself at home. While you stay here consider our family yours. It would be lovely to have an extra set of hands while Esther is with child" he said to me with a nod. "As you know you have already met Elijah you it my second eldest and is 18 and Finn my eldest who is 21. This is Niklaus he is 13 but pay no attention to him he isn't worth anyone's time" Mikael said to me with a disgusted look on his face that shocked me and silenced me to mute. "And this is my youngest son Kol he is 9 of age. I believe you have already met Rebekah our daughter. Our family moved here 10 years ago due to a disease that was threatening the land; we lost our eldest daughter Rachel who would have been 23 now at the time. So we travelled here and settled" Mikael said to me. I nodded in understanding not really able to speak due to my shock.

"Be you must be careful my dear, our neighbouring village are werewolves. And once a month we retreat to the caves to be safe from the wolves. We don't want to worry about your safety during those times so you must stick with us" Esther added at the end of Mikael's speech.

After our introductions we all chatted amongst each other eating our dinner in front of the fire. Esther and /Mikael both excused themselves first that evening. As did Finn, a reluctant Kol, Rebekah and Niklaus. Elijah and I were the last to get up. I turned and smiled at him.

"Your family are lovely people" I said in a shy whisper. He smiled at me and replied.

"Thankyou 'minn elska' "he said to me.

"What does that mean?" I asked him confused. He gave me a kind smile and kissed my hand.

"You'll find out soon Amelia. It's in my native tongue." He said to me ask he led me to the room me at Rebekah are sharing. "Goodnight Amelia, until tomorrow" and with that he kissed my cheek and made is way to his room. I opened the door to my room and smiled.

"Looks like being stuck in the past won't be so bad after all" I quietly whispered to myself.


End file.
